


Loneliness

by RosieQ



Series: Poetry [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ





	Loneliness

Gray all around  
Water filling windows  
Ready to fall

Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry When  
There is no light to chase

The darkness away

Keep the water in the windows  
Don't let them fall

Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry when  
There is no umbrella  
To shield you  
From the rain

Keep the water in the windows,  
No matter  
What

No matter  
What

Even when there is nothing but 

 

 

 

 

Loneliness


End file.
